Unforgotten
by no-no-hana
Summary: Tazusa meets Pete in Canada and this time, he's not a ghost anymore! tazusaxpete


A/N: This is my first attempt to write a Ginban Kaleidoscope fic. I really hate the ending so I made an alternate one… Please read and review… no flames please…XDD

Disclaimer: I do not own Ginban Kaleidoscope or its characters. But if I do, I will not make the ending like that…XDD

* * *

Pete's soul rose up to the heavens. Tazusa cried.

"Pete, I love you…" Tazusa whispered with a smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A blonde guy of sixteen with blue eyes woke up. The daylight was blindingly bright. He blinked and wondered where he was. He sat up.

"Pete, you've woken up!" a woman cried.

Pete turned to the familiar face if her mother. She ran to him and hugged him. Pete smiled.

"I'm okay, don't worry…" Pete said.

Pete's mom explained what happened to him. His biplane had technical problems and so it crashed. Pete was quickly rushed to the hospital. The doctor announced that Pete has hit his head hard and that he was in a coma.

"You should stay away from planes in the meantime." His mom said.

Pete protested. His mom told him that he needed to take a rest or a vacation to restore his strength. Pete told her that it was okay and that it was better resting at home. Pete was able to go home after the doctor made sure that he can go home. As soon as he was home, his mom immediately left. She was going back to Europe where she was currently working. Pete lay on the couch and turned the TV on. He scanned the channels and came to a stop when the channel was on Sports Center. The show featured was about ice skating. The next skater was a girl with purple hair. He looked at her closely and thought that he had seen her somewhere before. His head hurt and so he turned the TV off. He went up to his room and slept.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tazusa has made it to the Nationals again. Within a month, they will be heading to Canada for the Torino Competition. After the press conference, Tazusa went home. She went straight to her room and shut the door. She sat on a chair and sighed. Ever since the last Torino Competition, no one had been pestering her. There was no Pete to talk to. No Pete to tell her problems. She missed him so much. And yet, she's going back to Canada where it all started. She sighed and grabbed her jacket. She went out to the park. She looked up the sky and saw a plane. Tazusa smiled to herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tazusa practiced her short program for the whole month and finally, she was ready for the Torino competition. Tazusa rode a private plane with her coach and her little sister. Tazusa was feeling shaky again. She was so nervous of competing in Canada. The plane landed in Toronto airport. And as usual, journalists came running towards her. Tazusa sighed. She ignored the questions and headed to the car waiting for them. As she went in, she noticed a familiar Canadian guy walking.

"Pete?" she muttered.

She shook her head and denied that it was Pete. She saw Pete vanish in front of her so that guy couldn't be him. Later on, the coach and her little sister arrived and they headed to the hotel they'll be staying at.

"Coach, I'll go out and practice" Tazusa said.

Her coach agreed. She got her skates and went to the nearby lake which was currently frozen because it was mid-December. She put on her skates and began to skate around the lake. Seeing very few people skating, she decided to practice her Triple and Lutz.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pete decided to take a stroll around and happened to pass by the lake. He saw Tazusa fail her triple axel. Pete realized that it was the girl he saw on TV. Pete's head started to ache. Tazusa stood up and tried her move again. And again, she failed it and fell on the cold, hard ice. She was so pissed off that she decided to stop and practice the next morning. She went out of the ice and put on her rubber shoes. As she stood up, she saw Pete at the other side of the lake.

"Pete!" Tazusa called.

Pete was startled.

_How does she know me? _

Tazusa ran to Pete. She jumped and embraced him. Pete was surprised.

"Pete, I missed you!" Tazusa said.

Pete was clueless.

"Uh… sorry but, do I know you?" Pete asked.

A cold dagger pierced through Tazusa's heart. What he said was quite painful and she didn't understand why.

"What are you talking about? It's been just a year since we've parted and you've already forgotten about me?" Tazusa said.

"Eh?" Pete asked with his innocent tone and face.

Tazusa hit him on the head.

"Ouch!! But I really don't know you!" Pete protested.

Tazusa thought that he was just playing innocent and she decided to play along.

"Okay fine. I'm Tazusa Sakurano, a Japanese skater and I'm here to compete for the Torino Competition." Tazusa said.

"Ohhhh… I'm Pete Pumps!" Pete introduced,

Tazusa sweatdropped.

"Tell me what you remember…" Tazusa said.

"Where will I start? Hmm… okay, so when I was 5 years old, I remembered the first time I rode on a plane. It was…" Pete started.

"Not that! The things that you remember after your plane crashed." Tazusa told him.

Pete thought and shrugged after thinking.

"How did you know I had an accident? Anyways, I don't remember anything after my accident. I just woke up in the hospital." Pete said.

"Uh… okay…" Tazusa simply said.

Tazusa's coach came running.

"Tazusa, you need to rest now. Tomorrow's your short program." Her coach said.

Tazusa sighed and walked away. She stopped and turned to Pete.

"Pete, come and watch me skate tomorrow, ne?" Tazusa invited.

Pete agreed. He then headed home and turned the TV on. He turned the channel to Sports Center and saw Tazusa in it again. He was still thinking how Tazusa knows him and when it happened. He lay down on the coach and continued watching. Tazusa did a triple and fell. He tried to remember the day of his last flight. He felt his head ache. He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. He fell on the floor unconscious.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The following morning, Tazusa woke up earlier than usual. She headed to the place of the competition and practiced. She spun around gracefully. Suddenly she thought of Pete. An idea struck her mind. She ran to her coach and told him that she was going to change his short program. His coach was surprised.

"What? You can't change your short program. You practiced hard and besides, what step are you going to do in this short time?" His coach asked.

"The short program I did during the last Torino Competition. The one when I was in the waitress costume." Tazusa said.

Her coach still couldn't believe her but finally agreed. Tazusa went to her dressing room and changed outfit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pete woke up and found himself lying on the floor. He remembered Tazusa's invitation and quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower. He rushed to the place of the Torino Competition. He sat near the judge and searched for Tazusa.

"And now, representing Japan, Tazusa Sakurano!" a voice announced.

The audience applauded. Tazusa took her place in the middle of the skating rink. She raised her hand, as if holding a tray. The music started and Tazusa began to do her magic. Pete heard the music and thought that it was familiar. His head began to ache again. Tazusa did her flying sit spin, lutz and triple flawlessly. The audience applauded. Tazusa bowed. She saw Pete and smiled at him. She skated towards the kiss and cry part. A bouquet of flowers was offered to her and she took her final bow. Pete went out. His headache still hasn't left him. Tazusa called him. Pete turned and smiled at her.

"Your performance was great." Pete complimented.

Tazusa thanked him.

"You still don't remember anything after your plane crashed?" Tazusa asked.

Pete thought.

"Nope!" Pete cheerfully replied.

Tazusa whacked him on the head. Pete cried in chibi. Tazusa dragged him back inside. Ria Garnet Juitiev. And like Tazusa, she performed flawlessly, too. After a couple of minutes, the announcer announced the top three skaters. Of course, on the number one spot was Ria Garnet. Surprisingly, Tazusa made it on the second spot. The third was the Italian skater, Gabrielle Pozzo. Tazusa was glad. Many reporters followed her. She got annoyed. She turned around and pointed at them.

"Sheesh! When are you going to stop this chasing game? I've got to prepare for my long program!" Tazusa exclaimed.

She grabbed Pete's hand and dragged him to her dressing room.

"Wow, aren't you famous?" Pete said.

Tazusa just scoffed. She got her ice skates. They went to the lake and Tazusa began to skate. Suddenly, snow began to fall. Tazusa stopped and looked up the sky.

"It's snowing." Pete said.

Tazusa looked at Pete.

_Why can't he remember all the things we've been through?_

Tears fell down from Tazusa's eyes but she doesn't seem to notice it.

"Tazusa, are you crying?" Pete asked.

Tazusa shook her head and brushed her tears away.

"I'm fine." She said and continued to skate.

But Tazusa can't help but cry harder. Pete stepped on the ice and almost slipped. He approached Tazusa.

"What's the matter?" Pete asked.

Tazusa shook her head.

_Fine. If you forgot about me, might as well forget about you…_

Tazusa sighed towards the side of the lake.

"Ah… wait… I don't have skates!" Pete said the slipped.

Tazusa returned and helped him.

"Well, goodbye. I still need to rest for my long program." Tazusa said and ran to the hotel where she was staying.

Pete just stared at her until she was out of sight. He looked and just stared at the falling snow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ria Garnet has just finished her long program and it was Tazusa's turn next. She was wearing her usual stone face. She took her position and stared coldly at the audience. The music began to play. Tazusa began to skate. She did her lutz perfectly but anger was hinted in her face. The audience shuddered.

"Looks like she's going to replace Ria Garnet as the ice princess." Dominique, the American representative said to the others.

Her program ended. Tazusa took her final bow and went straight to the dressing room. She just watched the other skaters from the TV inside her room. It was then the time to announce the winner. Ria Garnet won first place again and Gabrielle beat Tazusa as second place. Tazusa was just third. Tazusa decided to head to the hotel. Pete appeared and congratulated her.

"I better avoid you so I won't get hurt when I leave tomorrow…" Tazusa muttered and went inside the car.

Pete was puzzled. He didn't know why Tazusa was angry at him. He went to his house and headed to his room. He was trying his hardest to remember what happened after his plane crashed. Maybe it was why Tazusa was angry at him. But the more he thought of it, the more his head ached. He suddenly heard the door downstairs open. Pete stood up but froze. What if it was a burglar? Pete panicked in chibi. He grabbed a mechanical pencil and went down quietly and slowly.

A/N: Believe me, mechanical pencils are deadly. I got stabbed by my mechanical pencil once. XDD

The person was in the kitchen. Pete was ready to attack when he saw that the 'burglar' was his own sister.

A/N: Yeah, in my fic Pete has a sister.

His sister greeted him cheerfully. Pete asked what his sister was doing in Canada.

"I'm just taking a vacation. Actually, this is the last day and I decided to visit you." She said.

"Oh, okay…" Pete simply said.

Her sister was arranging the things that she brought for Pete. She bought him clothes and food. Pete saw his least favorite, tomatoes. Pete panicked.

"Why did you buy tomatoes? You know I hate tomatoes!" Pete said.

"Why? You need this for your body." She told him and took a bite on the tomato she was holding.

Pete felt sick just by looking at her sister. He gagged. He suddenly felt his head ache.

"Pete?" hi s sister asked, worried.

Pete fell unconscious.

"Pete! Pete, wake up! How the hell am I going to carry you upstairs?" his sister complained.

The following day, Pete woke up, feeling dizzy. He remembered that Tazusa was returning to Japan that day. He quickly went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tazusa has just finished packing. Her coach brought her bag and placed it in the trunk of the car. The car began to head to the airport. Tazusa watched the car and people as their car passed by. The car arrived in the airport. Tazusa took a seat as her coach arranged the tickets. After a couple of minutes, someone announced their flight. Tazusa stood up.

_Aren't you going to stop me, Pete_

Tazusa began walking. She looked back, hoping that Pete would show up. Seeing no sign of him, she sighed and went to her seat. She sighed again and took out her MP3 player to listen to music obviously. Her sister and her coach were seated opposite her and there was no one beside her.

"Excuse me, is someone sitting beside you?" a familiar voiced asked.

Tazusa looked up and saw Pete beaming. She was surprised. Pete sat beside Tazusa. He gave her a bouquet of roses.

"I'm sorry. When my soul possessed your body, my body was in coma. And when I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. I've recollected my memories when my sister bought tomatoes. Pretty dumb, huh?" Pete explained.

Tazusa cried. Pete panicked. Pete told her not to cry. Tazusa hugged Pete.

"I thought you've totally forgotten about me. I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to say this to you…" Tazusa said.

Pete calmed Tazusa with a kiss on her forehead.

"What's the thing you want me to hear?" Pete asked.

"I LOVE YOU!!" Tazusa said.

* * *

OWARI

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my fic!! Please read and review! NO flames please... constructive criticism is accepted!


End file.
